Imitation
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: She’s used to this, it’s always been this way she has to be the one to hear everything, see things that she should never see, want things that she doesn’t have a right to want. Warning: Mentions or hints at incest.


Title: Imitation

Author: bloodink@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-16

Pairing: Ginny/Draco

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary:She's used to this, it's always been this way; she has to be the one to hear everything, see things that she should never see, want things that she doesn't have a right to want.

Disclaimer: JKRowling deserves credit for her characters, no copyright infringement is intended, I am gaining no profit from writing/distributing this, so don't sue I've got no money seeing as I don't work, haha, but this little plot is all mine baby!!!

WARNING: Mentions incest, or at least hints at it a lot.

~Commences~

The house squeaks, moans as it shrinks in the nights cold. She hears whispers, soft gasps, the bounce of a bed, a cold ongoing sound. She is used to this, it's always been this way, everyone oblivious except for her; she has to be the one to hear everything, see things that she should never see, want things that she doesn't have a right to want. But she does, and it's killing her slowly. 

Light streams from her open window, a pale light, gray and opaque, midnight, the moon always streams into her room at midnight, and she's always there to greet it, stare into it, draw her hands through it hoping that it's more than just moons light. 

She closes her eyes like she does every other night. Listening, waiting for the mock wind to disturb the grass, a fake animal to scurry along the gravel covering the walkway to the back door. While she waits for these sounds she hears others, leaves slapping together most unlike leaves in the breeze, more like flesh on flesh, naked, wet. 

Maybe that's not really the leaves outside, it doesn't really sound like it's from outside at all. But, she'll pretend that it is just leaves blowing in the mock wind. And while she pretends to hear that, she'll pretend that she's still possessed by Tom, that his soul still resides in her body, right beside hers, that his magic allows her to hear the snakes outside conversing like lovers after their love, hissing words brothers shouldn't say to brothers. 

She closes her eyes tighter hoping that when she opens them, this would have all been a dream, she peaks through releasing a breath. A moan echoes, disturbingly loud in the quiet night, she knows it's real, and despite knowing that, she closes her eyes again, holding her breathe this time as well as closing her eyes, tighter than before. Her lungs feel too full, and empty at the same time, the world turns too slowly and she feels it, it makes her nauscious, but she holds her breathe until her lungs burn, until her eyes open with a strange panic, then she exhales, breathing quickly, gasping in air.

She sounds just like everyone else now, gasping, breathing deep, her skin clammy, imitating something she shouldn't know. She lies there catching her breath, pushing all thoughts out of her mind. Instead she listens to her breathing, in, out, gasping in, ragged out, in and out. She finds her hold on life, grasping the one thing that keeps her alive for one more night, and through one more day.

He has come for her.

She listens to the mock wind, deliberately disturbing the night, announcing his arrival. She slowly gets up, already dressed in foreign garb, foreign to her family that is, she gets up, climbing her windows ledge, leaning over to look at her charming black knight. Relief floods her veins, he is not illusion, he is here for her. She climbs down the side of the house, using trellis and mortar to ensure she doesn't fall. 

As she steps to the ground, his arms wrap around her, embracing her from behind, she feels his cool chest, covered by fabric, against her back. His smell of spice, spring, and something unearthly him envelopes her, comforting in it's familiarity she turns around and wineds her arms around his neck, drawing him to her. 

His eyes shine in mischief as he tightens his grip around her waist, inadvertently pulling her closer to him, or perhaps purposely doing this so that when she leans her head up to kiss him, her journey is shortened, and their lips meet with unrestrained desire. 

But they stop, catching their breathes, she hears unmistakable sounds coming from above, unmistakable in their activity, but she can ignore them fully now, she has the best distraction she could ever wish for. He hears it too, and he cannot stand it, so he takes her hand in his and pulls her toward the forest behind her house, not caring if they make a sound, for surely no one will hear them, they never have.

So what if he's her release, so what if it's something more, maybe even love; maybe even hers. She knows that she is imitating the only thing she's ever known, she hopes that it's not purely imitation, that maybe this is real. 

Her thoughts drift afar, into a place where she doesn't have to listen anymore. Without her thoughts she's free to feel, free to feel the way his arms hold her, the way his lips dance across her skin as they dance. She is free now, to do whatever she wishes, for in the dark she can say that they imitate her too, finding freedom she has had to find in the night.

So as she gasps into his mouth, arches into his touches, and steals another night. She doesn't care if this is killing her, she just hopes it does it quickly.

She just wants him to do it soon.

~Finis~


End file.
